Just Another Fairytale
by NinjaxTurtles
Summary: ღ "Kuki was just living a fairytale much too amazing for Cinderella" ღ Wally/Kuki One-Shot


Hello Lovely Readers :)

Just another one-shot of Kuki and Wally…

Hope you enjoy it

"Just Another Fairytale"

**Inspiration:** Collide by Howie Day

ღ

* * *

Ever since Kuki was a little girl, she always believed in magic and fairytales. Her mother would always read her a princess book where the beautiful princess finds her prince charming. And now at the age of 16, Kuki was living her fairytale.

It was a rainy Thursday afternoon and Kuki watched the peaceful rain fall down beautifully from the window. Time was ticking slowly and the moment seemed almost magical…

Kuki was the princess. Graceful and beautiful, she was lost in her own world. Just like any other teenage girl she dreamt and giggled at the thought of finding her own prince charming, and luckily for her…she found him.

She gently fluffed her fluffy pink dress she was wearing and looked at the boy in front of her.

He was wearing an orange hoodie and had placed his chin in his hands thoughtfully. His emerald eyes were hidden under his golden locks as usual. He noticed Kuki looking at him and perked up in interest.

"What the crud are you looking at?" he asked his Australian accent strong.

Kuki smiled her violet eyes wide "You, silly!"

The boy in front of her gave a small smile. He knew Kuki half his life and he was used to the fact that Kuki will always be happy…no matter what. "Well stop it…you're scaring the crud out of him"

Kuki gave a graceful smile and gazed back at the boy in front of her. She couldn't help it, she couldn't help but love every little thing about him. Sure he wasn't the smartest cookie in the cookie jar, or the tallest of the giants or even the sweetest candy there is. But to Kuki's eyes…he was perfect…he was her prince…he was _Wally_.

Wally begin to look around his surroundings nervously, his cheeks suddenly a bright shade of pink. Kuki perked up.

"What's wrong?" she asked him sweetly

Wally gulped "Just…" he did an awkward cough, not looking at her "I'm sorry that our date didn't go out as planned…I mean- I know how much you wanted to have a picnic…and-"

"Wally its fine…" Kuki said truthfully "This date is just as good as a picnic"

Wally looked up and gave a scoff crossing his arms "Yeah Kooks….we could have a nice picnic outside but instead we're here at a-"

"ORDER NUMBER 6 WITH A SIDE OF FRIES!" a loud voice called in the background

"…burger joint…" Wally snarled

Wally was angry at the fact that their special date he planned for weeks had been ruined thanks to mother nature's tears…he seriously was pissed…he wished he could just rip off somebody's spine.

Kuki in the other hand smiled and placed her hands on top of Wally's on the table. "Well I think…any date with you is _perfect"_

It was true; Kuki didn't mind the smell of fries and burgers or the plastic tables and chairs they were seated in, all she truly cared about was spending time with Wally.

The two lovers sat in silent, nothing but the noise of sizzling grills, yelling waitresses, and the rain pouring down on the sidewalk. The two sat in front of each other, stealing glances at each other then looking away before the other one noticed. Both of them were lost in their thoughts.

Suddenly the two perked up and heard a familiar tune fill their ears…

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find you and I collide_

...it was their song…

She smiled at him, as he smiled at her. His emerald eyes barley showing through his rough blonde hair. The lyrics of the song seemed to bash them so hard, it felt right….

As the song continued to play, it was almost like destiny sent them to this old worn down burger joint. For she was the happy go lucky girl who was made out of fluff, while he was the hard tough boy who was made out of rock…but for some odd reason…

…they collided…

Her violet eyes looked up at him smile...the smile she so very much loved. Rarely did he ever smile. And when he did smile Kuki could swear her heart flew….

She remembered the times when Wally hated mushy moments and sappy love stories…but funny it is now that he was living one.

As the song continued to play it's sweet, sweet tune Wally looked up at her. "Kuki…you're perfect…"

It took all her might for Kuki not to jump up and squeal. So she simply smiled back.

_You finally find you and I collide…  
You finally find you and I collide…_

And just like magic the two embraced into a sweet kiss. Ignoring the surroundings around them, feeling the floor beneath them disappear, and drift off in their own world. And just like magic…they collided…

Her hands playing with his hair as his hands cupper her cheek. She tasted his strong tangy taste of his lips as he tasted her sweet sugary lips. It felt as if everything in the world was perfect…

As they finally released for much needed air they couldn't help but smile.

When Kuki was little she never imagined fairytales to be as amazing as this. And Kuki was sure Cinderella and Snow White were definitely jealous of her. For Kuki was the princess, Wally was her prince, and even though they were spending a date at a worn down burger joint…

…It was just another fairytale….

* * *

**A/N:**

Yeah, yeah go ahead and wipe off the sparkles and rainbows off your shirt.

I know this was A LOT of fluff…I mean you could drown in this fluff…

But…lets face it…every girl wants a prince charming ;)

*sigh* if only my boyfriend would take me out in a burger joint…

So yeah…this is my 2nd one-shot…and…yeah

Summer's finally here for me, and thank god since school was a real pain. And as usual I am going to spend my summer vacation, surfing and writing. So…watch out!

I plan to write much more one-shots (some not Wally/Kuki), some non KND fics, and maybe possibly a new story *wink wink*

And I'm sort of excited for this summer :)

…hehe…

-Much Love,

Bethany

Peace, Love, and Coconuts

ღ


End file.
